Interference
by VTStarCosmic
Summary: A few reflections from Meta Knight on the not-so-new-anymore star warrior that had landed in Dream Land. [Animeverse, sorta AU from my usual anime portrayals? But fluff. More fluff than I normally write.]


**Note** : Unlike most of my writing, this fic is animeverse, and with different animeverse portrayals, relationships, and character info than I normally use in my writing. This is because I wrote it as a birthday present last year for my dear friend, DreamPuppeteer, and was trying to imitate her versions of the characters as a surprise gift. Dream, if you're reading this, thanks for sticking it out with me all these years.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Dream Land, and for once, Meta Knight wished he could have been fighting instead of reading a book without interruption.

Fumu, of course, would have instantly reprimanded him for such blunt thoughts, but knowledge was essentially useless to him without any application, or anyone to teach it to, and neither was an option at the moment. There was nothing complex to crack intellectually, and as for fighting knowledge…should Kirby bother learning any more than he already knew? The knight would have loved the challenge of teaching the new puff, but if there was no need for him to use such powers right now, why should he bother? He had nothing to do, yes, but…

 _Isn't that contradictory to your rules?_ He noted, with a hint of irony. _A star warrior needs to be prepared to face evil. And surely, with both of you being guardians of space, you're obliged at some point to train him of his responsibilities and conduct. His abilities in combat are already perfect, in most senses._

Did Kirby need training? In etiquette, yes, but…he wasn't bold enough to speak properly; he didn't have enough experience talking to others to bother training him in table manners or how to act in court. And with Dedede's court so informal, it was highly unlikely he should learn them anyway.

 _For custom. For custom's sake, and for when he decides to travel. Years ahead of him, but still within sight._

For being a younger star warrior, Kirby was indeed remarkable…While most species weren't even capable of fighting in their infant years, Kirby's skill had blazed bright. He'd taken down monsters that—occasionally—Meta Knight himself had failed to defeat, and in such a short amount of time, as well! And the property damage had been… _significantly_ less than an army of adults could cause by accident. Not something a child puffball would bother thinking of, but still impressive, regardless.

So could he be more impressive with training…or would he be fine with Meta Knight observing in the background? How many times had he stood back when the other puff needed him? He could have made Kirby's journey much easier; surely he didn't need as intense training as what he'd been through—although, his skills were remarkable, and at times, the sapphire puff didn't even have time to make it to the dispute before it was over. That was a testimony to Kirby's competence on his own. He shouldn't need training…

 _Not even for the fact of interacting with someone besides a cappy?_

It wasn't a lie; Meta Knight didn't trust the villagers with the young star warrior. It wasn't as if he even lived in the village; he lived on the outskirts with Tokkori. So technically, another star warrior—a very capable star warrior who could destroy demon beasts and monsters with ease—was living alone, out in the open with no one to guard him, or call to if he needed help. Wasn't that akin to neglecting the poor kid?

No. Kirby wasn't his responsibility…which is what all the cappies believed, of course. Which led the sapphire puffball to his inner turmoil—Kirby didn't need him to _help_ him, but did he need him for the sake of having someone who cared about him? Nothing could backfire by caring about a fellow star warrior, could it?

…and not only a fellow star warrior, but…someone far closer to him than he'd dreamed…a puffball he never thought he'd see again, but…

 _Take him aside and teach him something. His parents and culture may be dead, but someone should at least teach him something about his kind…Or, teach him something about anything. Knowledge is power, and teaching him to learn would benefit him greatly. You could always educate him on copy abilities or court duels…_

Why was he going out of his way to think of things to teach Kirby? Though, he did teach Kirby occasionally when necessary, whenever both of them were—for once—alone, or in a one-on-one situation. He'd taught Kirby how to use a sword, and how to drive a spaceship! Surely, that was all a star warrior needed to know in life, especially with the value that puffball culture placed on knowing a sword. One of the seven basic copy abilities, Sword had been most popular by a landslide due to its diverse moveset and its symbolism for justice.

…or maybe he was just slightly biased toward it after his childhood fantasy novels. Considering he was in Pupupu Village, though, only Fumu would likely know the sort of stories he was thinking of.

Ah, Fumu. He never quite understood why the cappy girl was so upset with his teaching style. She accused him of being too rough or too dangerous. But how was he supposed to show Kirby swordplay without a sword, or how to drive without a spaceship? Of course they were dangerous things to learn, but he was a star warrior. He was capable of learning things, so there was no reason why he shouldn't. Kirby was a star warrior. He was a puffball. He had abilities that any puffball of any age would envy! …even Meta Knight himself. Why should Kirby be held back from—

"Poyo!" Kirby cheered, startling Meta Knight out of his train of thoughts. The younger puff was playing soccer with friends, including Bun and the other cappy children. "Poyyyyyy…"

"Aw no!" Bun shouted, ducking out of the way upon seeing Kirby open his mouth. "Kirby, what are you—"

"PoYES!"

Meta Knight watched, vaguely interested at seeing the cappy children cling to the grass, forgetting about their soccer game and focusing on avoiding Kirby's inhaling vortex. The soccer ball, however, was pulled away from Honey and into the puff's mouth. Upon feeling it enter his tummy, Kirby closed his mouth, smiling. The other children didn't seem to recognize the loss of the ball, and instead turned toward the pink puff, giving him glares or questioning looks.

"Kirby…" Bun moaned, rubbing his side. "What was that for? You—"

"Ha!"

At that moment, the path to the other team's goal was open. But instead of running, Kirby spat the ball in that direction, making it a complete surprise to the other children. The toy hit the net with such force that the goal actually tipped over.

"Aw, what? No!" Bun shouted, realizing with dismay what had just happened. "NO! No, that's cheating, Kirby! That's not fair!" The cappies on Kirby's team didn't seem to care, completely ignoring Bun. Eventually, the cappy boy couldn't help but laugh. "Haha, be on my team next time!"

Meta Knight couldn't help but smile at that as he leaned back against the tree. It was good that Kirby was able to play with the children after he was finished battling, without having to work too much for a living. At the end of the day, that was how children should be spending their time—not caught up with adult responsibilities.

 _Responsibilities like fighting monsters?_

 _…_

 _No. Kirby is a star warrior. As long as he is old enough to use his powers, what should stop him from doing so? Especially since he has no qualms about doing so. Plenty of children have had to fight at a young age, have they not?_

But…that wasn't how it should have been. That wasn't fair to those children, whose innocence was spoiled…or, who were unaware of how truly dangerous the activities they pursued were. It was almost akin to letting the child play with fireworks—alluring, but lethal at the same time. It wasn't the responsible thing to do.

He could stand in for Kirby, and fight with him…couldn't he? Would the other puffball have any interest in him helping? His kind were destined fighters and space guardians; Meta Knight certainly didn't mind a skirmish or few. But…Kirby rarely looked his way while battling, if he'd ever done so at all…which implied that he had no interest in the knight as an ally in battle.

 _That's not necessarily the case, Meta._ The sapphire puff reprimanded himself. _After all, he should be focusing on battle. On_ _ **living**_ _. He shouldn't be distracted; he's simply being a good star warrior. He's more than capable of doing things on his own, after all._

But it wasn't that Kirby _needed_ him to help…It was that he _wanted_ to help the other star warrior. But what could Kirby possibly see in him, outside of his skills? Children weren't interested in academics or history; he was lucky Kirby was even excited to fight. And he doubted Kirby would care about the lore in a story as much as he'd care simply about the pictures. Besides fighting—something that could hurt him—there was no reason for the pink puffball to show any interest in him.

…

…well…besides…

* * *

 _It was the anniversary of when Kirby had landed on this star. A year since the pink ball of sunshine had dropped into everyone's lives…and it appeared the pink puffball was the most miserable he'd been in that entire year._

 _Meta Knight had no clue why he'd felt the need to go search for Kirby; the others were throwing a party for him and the king was holed up in his castle yelling about terrorist conspiracies. Surely, Kirby would be occupied very quickly, by the cappies, or by the annoyed king and his provoking advisor. But something told him to go look for the puff; to congratulate him personally before everyone else did. As the only other star warrior on the planet—and the only other puffball on the planet—it felt like the respectful thing to do. Honorable. Mature. Along with other things that Fumu had once called him before she realized that he wasn't on such a high pedestal as he portrayed._

 _And he just wanted a few moments alone with the younger puffball…The little puff who consistently made him smile, but never knew how far the extent of his kindness reached to those around him. He deserved to know how happy he made even the coldest, most isolated creatures in Dream Land feel. Kirby was special to him, and he intended to tell the puff that—_

 _"Poyo…"_

 _Meta Knight started upon hearing the pink puff's voice so close—and so quiet. It was even more shocking to him to hear the other puffball break down into tears. Kirby must be near Kabu…but why? Why was he out in the forest, alone, when his friends had prepared a party for him? Had something gone wrong with the villagers? If they had accused Kirby of something absurd (like always), he would seriously consider talking with Fumu about her kind's intelligence._

 _The knight stepped out onto a small platform close to the pink puffball—close enough to see tears trailing down the side of his face._

 _Meta Knight's mind went blank. When did Kirby ever cry? Who had made him so upset? Should he bother telling Kirby…what he'd originally come for…or were those words for another day? The older knight weighted his options carefully, hoping that whatever he said, it would lead to the puff feeling better. Perhaps if he calmed Kirby down, he'd be more willing to listen to everything else._

 _"What are you doing in such a place?"_

 _Kirby brushed the tears away, startled not only at the fact that someone was there…but the person talking to him. The misery on his expression faded to curiosity almost instantly, and Meta Knight tried his hardest to ignore the warm, strange feeling in his chest (if puffballs had chests) upon seeing the other puff's reaction. Perhaps he was too desperate to believe that Kirby felt any trust or affection toward him, but…Kirby cared about everyone; couldn't that include him, too?_

 _"It's almost sunset…" Meta Knight stated quietly, allowing Kirby time to walk up to him. The pink puffball obliged, squeaking slowly up toward him with the little knapsack over his shoulder. He said nothing in response._

 _He wasn't injured, so Dedede couldn't have ordered any monsters…which meant that if anyone was at fault, it was likely the cappies. Maybe Kirby's party—his **own party** —had gone horribly wrong somehow, and he'd fled with a little sack of leftovers. Had they reprimanded him for inhaling his own cake? Scolding an alien child for bad table manners on what was virtually the only birthday they knew—and an alien child of a species that naturally needed large amounts of food! Meta Knight hoped that Kirby was aware he was at least slightly different than other species…It was one thing for the cappies to complain about his biology, but it was another for Kirby to take it personally, not realizing that it was natural for him to act the way he did on such matters. If only the cappies would listen to him explain things…_

 _…No; they were too ignorant. Perhaps it would be better if he just death-threatened Dedede to change the other creatures' opinions; authority and rank spoke better than just a member of the king's army._

 _"…shouldn't…you head home soon?" he prompted, hoping to get at least some answer or reply out of that, even if it was emotional. Indeed, Kirby's face fell, and he turned his eyes toward the ground._

 _"P…Poyo…"_

 _What should he say? As a responsible adult, he wasn't sure of what to do. But as someone who cared about Kirby…he felt as if he should comfort him in some way. Talk to him, offer him a paw, rub cheeks with him like puffballs were supposed to when they met a friend or family member…but that he'd never done to Kirby, even when he had so badly wanted to. That_ _ **Kirby**_ _may have wanted to._

 _What was he gaining by hiding everything from him…? Another puffball who wasn't even interested in speaking to reveal his secrets. A puffball that needed someone to care about him, in a world where no one understood the slightest thing about his species, or his powers…or him, as a person. No cappy would understand the importance of rubbing cheeks, or sharing food, or sensing another puffball's pocket dimension…They were lucky they understood Kirby's copy abilities, much less puffball culture and anatomy. The only person on Popstar who could give the puff any of that was himself…a brave star warrior who was, to speak bluntly, hiding in fear from another friendly member of his kind._

 _Kirby deserved better than that. Kirby deserved to be treated like the puffball he was. Not as an outsider, or an adult. He should be treated for the person he was, and Meta Knight was determined to—_

 _"Hey, Kirby!"_

 _…well, there went that idea._

 _"Poy-oyo…?"_

 _Both puffballs watched blankly as Tokkori descended between them, the bird glaring up at Kirby despite being less than half the puff's height._

 _"If you're running away from home, you should say where you're going first! I've been looking high and low for you!" While Tokkori was waving his wings in fury, Meta Knight could only frown. Kirby, running away? What could drive him to do such a thing? "Fumu got mad at me because of you! Hurry up and get home!"_

 _Tokkori took to the air, aiming a kick at Kirby. Fortunately, the pink puff easily dodged by taking a step back. But at least the news the grouchy bird had told him brought Kirby out of his misery._

 _"…Poyo?"_

 _"Don't make them worry any more! Everyone's waiting!"_

 _With his job complete, Tokkori flew away as quickly as possible, not even offering a goodbye to either puffball. Meta Knight watched him until he was out of earshot before turning back to Kirby. The sapphire puff opened his mouth—_

 _"Poyo!"_

 _…and watched as Kirby cheerfully dashed away, too entertained with the thought that his friends were worried about him to stay with the other puffball._

 _But, at least he realized that was important…That said something to his growing maturity, didn't it?_

 _"Has it already been a year, Kirby?" the sapphire puff murmured softly, unsure of whether to smile or frown. "…How quickly time passes…"_


End file.
